The Truth
by Insanity Is Contagious
Summary: Pairing - Fuinn; AU; Set at the beginning of season 2; Mention of St. Berry; Major St. Fabray friendship;


_**Note; This is an AU fanfiction. This is set in the beginning of the second season. A few things have been changed and a lot has been added**__._

Quinn felt a sudden hand on her shoulder which immediately made her head rise. As she looked down at her books, she noticed a small amount of drool which indicated that she had fallen asleep again. She had done that about six times already and it was only the second week back to school.

"Are you alright, Quinn?" a voice asked her, most likely the voice that had the hand which woke her.

She knew the voice, she didn't even have to look at the man. "Yes, Mr. St. James. I'm fine," she sighed lightly, turning to face him. She could see the annoyed expression on Jesse's face as she called him 'Mr. St. James'. A small smile crossed her face as he continued to stare at her.

"What have I told you about calling me that? I may be your Glee club director now but I am also your friend. And given the fact that class is over, I'd say you're fully allowed to call me by my first name now," Jesse smiled at her, taking a seat beside her.

Quinn's eyes grew wide as she heard Jesse mention class being over. It was only then that she looked around and noticed the music room was empty. "Why didn't you wake me?" she asked, standing up quickly as she tried to grab her things and head out the door.

Jesse put his hand on her arm and pulled her back to sit down. "It has been over for thirty minutes. I called the nurses office and got you excused from your next class. You needed sleep."

Sitting down like Jesse had ordered, she smiled at him. "Thank you," she said quietly, resting her head on the wall behind her. She was thankful for Jesse taking over Will's spot as director when he went off to Broadway with April Rhodes. She remembered the day Mr. Schuester had left. Everyone was sad to continue without him, especially with Jesse replacing him. It turned out for the better, however. Quinn somehow gained a friendship with Jesse, something she never believed would've happened and something she really needed at the moment.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep again. I really try to stay awake, but it's hard when Beth keeps me awake all night. I'm so tired," she whispered as she closed her eyes for a few seconds, afraid to look at her friend when having to apologize again. She hated using excuses on Jesse, but he was really the only one to understand.

She could hear a light laugh coming from him before feeling a hand on her knee, "It's perfectly alright. You don't miss much anyway. Being a teenage mother has to put a lot on you, I am slightly surprised that you've only fallen asleep as many times as you have. I envy you trying to finish school even. You should be proud over your dedication, not displeased."

Quinn nodded and turned to face Jesse as he started to speak up again. She truly did love having him as a friend, but sometimes he talked too much. She really only listened to his last line, "Would you like me to come over and babysit again?" he came over and helped her out on some nights to watch Beth whilst Quinn did homework and took a nap. Quinn knew that she should most likely let Puck do the babysitting, but there were some days when Quinn just didn't feel like dealing with him.

"No, it's alright… maybe, I don't know. I should probably head off to my next class," she said, grabbing her books and standing up before turning to face Jesse again.

"I'll be over around four," he smirked at her. "Good luck in your next class."

Quinn rolled her eyes at him, still smiling however. She knew that he would come over whether she wanted him to or not. She mostly told him not to come over, due to the fact that she didn't want to take advantage of him, but Jesse knew better. He knew that she really did enjoy his helping and almost always invited himself over.

"Goodbye. And thank you again Jesse," Quinn said as she turned around and moved toward the door.

* * *

><p>"Mr. St. James?" Finn's voice lightly trailed into the music room. Finn hated calling Jesse that, but Jesse wouldn't allow anything different when it came to Finn. Ever since Jesse started teaching the Glee club, Finn felt like he wasn't even part of the club anymore and he knew that was Jesse being biased.<p>

"Yes, Hudson?" Jesse asked, not even turning around to face him. Jesse had grown even colder of Finn, even if he was a teacher. He didn't care that he was a teacher, he had apologized to Rachel and practically begged for her to give him another chance and yet she chose Finn over him.

"I was wondering… well I mean… is Quinn alright? I know you two are like… friends or something and I saw that she was asleep again during Glee today. It's like the tenth time she's done that… I'm kinda worried," Finn said, the last part he kept under his breath, hoping that Jesse hadn't heard him say it.

Turning around to face the boy, Jesse gave Finn a long, unreadable stare before speaking. "She's fine. Raising a four month old child with little help from an unreliable mother and man whore for a baby daddy while still trying to attend school and get decent grades can tire a person out, don't you think? Why are you even worried when you are dating Rachel?"

Finn's worried expression dropped into one of hatred as Jesse spoke so harshly to him, like Finn was supposed to know everything that Jesse had just told him. "Look, I'm just worried because Quinn is… or was… I can worry okay?"

"Honestly I don't think you should be allowed to worry about either of them. Now if you excuse me, I have to leave. I have performances to plan out before four."

Jesse didn't even wait for Finn's response. He had brushed past the tall boy before making his way out the door and into the hallway. Finn stood completely still for a few seconds after Jesse had left, millions of thoughts running through his head. Why did he worry so much about Quinn? Why had he not thought about Rachel throughout all of Glee club because he was too focused on Quinn?

That's when he had remembered. Rachel. His girlfriend. The girl that he had a date with at this very moment for rehearsals on her basement stage.

"Shit," he whispered under his breath before turning around and rushing out the door. His curiosity about Quinn had led him to forget a date with Rachel again.

* * *

><p>"Rachel?" Finn asked as he slowly entered the basement of her house.<p>

He saw her sitting on the stage, her head slightly lowered as she read sheet music. Or at least acted like she was reading it. She lifted her head for a few seconds to look him over, an unpleased look on her face. After a few seconds, she lowered her head and went back to reading the sheet music.

"You look fine," she said quietly.

"What?"

"I just figured that since you once again missed our date, even though you promised not to anymore, something bad must've been keeping you. But you look alright physically. So is there anything mentally I should know about?"

Finn lowered his head a bit before walking over to where she sat. "I'm sorry I was late. I didn't miss it all, did I? I got distracted with something from Glee club. I had to go talk to St. James after class and he starting riding me again so-"

"Are you really going to blame Jesse for you missing our date again?" Rachel interrupted, turning to look at Finn.

"Well he does kinda hate me," Finn replied with a turned voice. Before he was sorry and sympathetic, now he was pissed off that Rachel was about to defend Jesse again.

"He doesn't hate you. He's a teacher, he can't hate his students and even if he does, he can't show it."

"Then how come Artie is getting all the solos now?"

"Maybe because Artie's a fantastic performer? That and maybe because he actually arrives on time to rehearsals!" she snapped, standing up and walking across the room as if she was trying to put as much distance between them as possible.

"I said I was sorry. Jesus, stop being so mad at me."

"What am I supposed to be? It's not like this is the first time, Finn! This isn't the first time you've been late, this isn't the first time you've blamed Jesse or started ratting on him, this isn't the first time you've started complaining about not getting solos!"

"Oh so, I suddenly stop getting all the solos and talk to you about it and you're allowed to yell at me. But when you practically send people to crack houses because you didn't get _one _solo out of the already too many that you have, I have to be supportive and listen to you whine? How is that fair?" he yelled back, standing up quickly and walking toward her a bit.

Rachel stayed silent, before looking away from Finn and staring at the wall next to her. "That's who I am, Finn. I know I go overboard sometimes, but you're supposed to love that about me. You're supposed to love me for who I am, right?" she asked, her voice light and weak. She didn't even want to look at him. She knew his answer.

"…I have to go," Finn replied under his breath after a few awkward seconds of silence.

He moved past Rachel and headed up the stairs, out the door. It only took him seconds to leave and he actually felt like Jesse leaving so suddenly.

Rachel stayed in the basement, moving to sit down on the cold floor at the spot she was standing in when Finn had left. She could feel tears starting to come down her face, making her head automatically fall into her hands which rested on her knees.

* * *

><p>Quinn's eyes looked up slightly, trying her best not to move her head and get caught peeking at Jesse. She was supposed to be working on schoolwork, but she couldn't help watching Jesse as he cradled a sleeping Beth and lightly sang some song to her. Jesse's eyes caught hers as he turned around and a slight smirk crossed his lips.<p>

"Shouldn't you be working?" he whispered, moving to place the baby in her small crib that occupied the room.

"You weren't supposed to see me looking," she teased him as he walked over to where she sat.

Jesse placed a hand on the table and leaned down a bit, giving Quinn another one of his unamused looks. Quinn was all too familiar with that look and she sighed lightly, moving to look down at her paper again.

"That's better."

Quinn couldn't help but enjoy Jesse's protective ways. He was somewhat like a father figure to her. The caring father she never had.

"Would you like me to make you some tea? I need a cup to unwind from that run in with Hudson earlier."

"Wait… run in with Finn?" Quinn asked, her head snapping up to stare at Jesse.

"Yes. He came by after school today and asked about you. He said he was worried because you kept falling asleep in class."

"What did you say?" she seemed to be immensely interested in what went down.

"I told him you were fine and that he had no right to be worrying about you when he was with Rachel," Jesse knew that telling her all of the story would seem like too much, but he never lied to Quinn and he didn't plan on starting anytime soon.

"He was worrying about me?" she asked, mostly to herself as her question was hushed.

Jesse turned his body to face Quinn, giving her his complete attention. "Quinn, please tell me you aren't happy about this?"

Quinn didn't answer for a few seconds, instead she stared down at her paper. She wasn't sure what to say as she was unsure of what she was thinking. Why was Finn worrying about _her_?

"I don't know," she shook her head slightly.

"Why are you unsure? Wasn't he a jerk to you? He's one to Rachel, I can obviously assume he was one to you."

Quinn knew that Jesse was still heartbroken over Rachel picking Finn. He had never gotten over her and Quinn had always slightly hoped that he would end up winning Rachel back. She also wondered why the hell someone as nice as Jesse would be in love with someone as annoying as Rachel, but it only had occurred to her that Jesse wondered the same thing about Quinn's past relationship with Finn. She only realized how much Jesse didn't know about her relationship with Finn and his protective behaviour was evident of that.

"No," she whispered lightly in reply to his question. "No, he wasn't a jerk to me. I was a jerk to him."


End file.
